


Elliot In Blue (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Elliot in his hoodie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Elliot In Blue (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Rami is so pretty in the hoodie.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/TDZniWJ_VdOm022PUyMiX7vJq-uj_9B4hUEwW86MXEIs4_9KFpm0DI6wHdJgSw_9ySMPQ8XddPHmPqtH0GBFkezW7FAhG0Jp6M2pfZdb_HhwdUC_1CITTtrpdLV9PaaGdpPJXh2PeA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
